


30 Days of Books and Candy

by Trickster_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dungeons & Dragons, Gabriel hates the cold, M/M, Sam is a cuddly Moose, set in Toronto Canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Demon/pseuds/Trickster_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel 30 day OTP challenge. May not update on actual days but I'll try to make up for that if it does happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a 30 day challenge so I hope you like it and I don't mess up too much.

Canadian winters were legendary for there beauty and terror. White as far as the eye can see and cold winds whipping every which way. To foreigners this was a scary thing that would entrance until they felt the cold seep through there jackets and they rushed indoors. To those born in the north, this was life. Born into the cold days with endless hot drinks and parkas, most bore through it, but not all could. One of those who simply could not stand to be in the cold of winter was a young boy named Gabriel Milton. 

Gabriel should have been used to winter by now considering his -insert however many greats here- grandfather was one of the French sent here originally to claim the land, but he really wasn't. The very second that Gabriel felt that first cool gust of wind signaling winter, he would run and change to his winter wardrobe, his family sighing and preparing for the bitching to follow.

Gabriel's friends and family had long since figured out that if you were to comment on his parka or sweater he would recite a speech about the unfairness of mother nature and the cruelty of winter, and after hearing it 8 times it got old so they simply shut up. 

It has been questioned by many people how Castiel could possibly be Gabriel's brother, even if they were only half siblings they were polar opposites. Castiel was very fond of winter with the calm quiet nights filled with hot cocoa and a good book, he loved classical music, and had a love for history. Gabriel, as we've already cleared up, hated winter, he summer days on the beach, listened to load and obnoxious pop music, and his drawings filled 90% of his walls. The only thing that they really had in common, was the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam Winchester came from Lawrence, Kansas 3 years ago after there parents died in a car crash to live with there uncle Bobby and his boyfriend, Crowley. They were a bit of an odd family, Bobby being a mechanic and Crowley the principal of Shurley High, where Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas went, but they worked. When the Winchesters had first moved to Toronto they had different opinions, Dean went out with his accent and wooed every pretty girl he saw while Sam went to the nearest library and took out as many books about Canadian history possible. When the school year finally came round and people heard that two cute new boys had joined there school, they were all very pleased.

When Sam had first met Gabriel Milton he wasn't sure what to expect, Crowley had said that he was one of his most frequent guests and that they sometimes had very nice conversations, but when he met him he certainly wasn't expecting what he was met with.Gabriel was short, about 5'3 with long-ish golden brown hair and the most beautiful eyes Sam's ever seen, sunlight through whisky on a summers day. He was also wearing bright, almost neon, green skinny jeans, a thick sweater with dogs all over it in different shades of brown and beige, and black sneakers. When Sam asked about his sweater and got the usual speech of the cold, bitter Canadian air, Sam decided that he was gonna stick with Gabriel.

Two months later found Gabriel and Sam walking with their friends Kevin and Charlie,  talking about there latest history assignment. When Gabriel put on his parka and put his hands in his pockets to get his gloves, he didn't find the comforting feel of wool but a piece of paper. Taking it out of his pocket he saw a note written in to now familiar scrawl of Sam with only 7 words on the page.  _Will you let me keep you warm?_   When he looked up he saw Sam had his hand reached out towards him, taking the hand in front of him Gabriel decided that maybe this winter wouldn't be so bad if he had Sam around to keep him warm.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two- cuddling. Cuddles are my favourite thing to write so I hope you enjoy!

Sam Winchester was a cuddler, everyone who knew him would know that, it was easy to tell. As a baby he would curl around his teddy, happy knowing that he was protecting something dear. When he was a toddler and Dean had a nightmare he'd curl his arms around his older brother, proudly saying 'I protect you, Dee.' But as he got older he realized that boys shouldn't cuddle so he stopped, though if you opened his door at night he'd be wrapped around his pillow, clutching it tight.

Now that Sam had Gabriel though his cuddly side was releasing itself a bit more. When they sat on the bus Sam would scoot closer so that there sides were pressed against one another, his arm around Gabriel's waist. When they were at the lunch table, their ankles hooked around one another's and leaning ever so slightly towards each other. Their friends found it endearing and only slightly sickening, and of course Dean teased him about it relentlessly, but Sam was happy so he didn't mind.

When they were in private, was when the inner cuddle monster was truly unleashed. If they were watching a movie there'd be not an inch of space between them, their arms and legs around each other, Gabriel's head pillowed on Sam's chest. On numerous occasions Dean has come home to find them both asleep with the movie forgotten, the two forming an unbreakable knot with smiles on both there faces.

Even when Gabriel was making a sandwich Sam would plaster himself to the other boys back, arms around his waist and a content expression on his face. Gabriel would simply give an exasperated sigh and lift a piece of lettuce for his moose.

Gabriel didn't mind Sam's cuddliness one bit, if anything he encouraged it. He loved having Sam's arms wrapped around him, feeling his chest against his back, and even Sam's bony chin against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. And since, as we all know, Gabriel hates winter, now that he has his own personal, cuddly, moose of a space heater, it's not like he's complaining


	3. Day 3- Gaming/ Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose gaming, though I may have cheated a bit. Also, Charlie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang (Sam, Gabe, Cas, Garth, Kevin, and Charlie) play Dungeons & Dragons, there's some Destiel, and cuddling ensues.

Charlie Bradbury is Sam Winchester's best friend, it'd always been that way from the second they met. They met on the first day of their freshman year, ants among giant in the halls of hell. They'd been bound by their mutual love of showing what they love through T-shirts, geeky, nerdy, fandom filled T-shirts.

The two were currently in the Winchester household dining room playing their weekly game of D&D. They played with 4 other people, all from school. Kevin was from Sam's history class, Garth from Charlie's media arts class, and Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel sat beside Sam with their chairs pressing together, as usual, Charlie beside Sam, Castiel beside Gabriel, Kevin on his side leaving Garth on Charlie's right.

The board was laid out on the table with the dice in all their pouches, the books in orderly stacks, and cans of cola in front of each of them. Charlie was their Dungeon Master, though when she played she was Elphaba, an Eladrin Celric. At the moment Charlie was being the DM, and the players has just been surrounded by an army of orcs.

"Roll for initiative." She declared, a smirk playing on her lips.

"We're screwed aren't we? We're totally screwed, Sam use your awesome fighting skills and save us!" Gabe frantically wailed, flinging his arms around Sam's neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. For the past 3 "rolls for initiatives" at least two of them had rolled a 1, the crappiest rolls possible, and for the rest the highest they'd got was a 6.

Thankfully their knight in shining armour, or in this case, an AC/ DC shirt came in, with news that joyed them all.

"The foods here, nerds. 2 medium pizzas, fries, and potato wedges, right?"

"Yes, thank you De-"  Cas started, but was cut off by a delighted call of "FOOD!" By 3 hungry sophomores, Sam following behind shaking his head slightly.

"Not in love my ass" he muttered to himself, grabbing two slices of pepperoni pizza and some potato wedges. Seating himself beside his boyfriend he smiled as he felt fingers twine with his. Sam leant down so that he was level with Gabe.

"You ok?"

" 'm perfect. D'you see Cas and Dean?" The shorter of the two drawled sleepily.

"Oh yeah, are they ever gonna get together? Dean's been peaking in, and Cas went to the 'washroom' twice!" Sam muttered, shifting Gabe so that the shorter boy was in his lap and there plates were in front of them on the table.

"I dunno, but we should get them together. Lock them in a closet or something."

"Mmm." Sam said, his eyes closed and breath deepening. Gabriel simply curled closer, sighing contently.

When the others returned from their pizzas they were greeted by the sight of the dozing couple, dopey smiles on their faces. They all crept back into the kitchen, but not without a few photos.

**  
  
  
  
**


	4. Day 4- On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! In this one it's actually set before a date because my iPod ran out of juice so I had to stop it, anyway, it's here!

"Sam! Your boyfriend's here!" Dean called from the living room, where he was sprawled lazily on the couch.

 

"I'm coming!" Came Sam's hurried reply a few seconds later, where he was scurrying around his room trying to find his wallet. He'd been nervous for his date with Gabe and had been fretting for the past hour and a half, clothes covered a majority of the floor and he'd actually used a brush and not simply run his fingers through it as he usually did.

 

Checking in the mirror one last time he decided that he looked good enough, dark blue jeans with slightly faded knees, a black T-shirt with a 20 sided dice on in red, a dark green, brown, and black plaid patterned over shirt, black converse sneakers, and a thin bracelet Kevin had bought him for his birthday that year with Nobel gases etched into the leather.

 

Nodding to himself he ran down the stairs and opened the door, broad smile on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Gabriel was wearing his usual black sneakers with blue laces, navy skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a retro Coca- Cola bottle on it, and a navy blue, black, and white plaid over top. Over all his boyfriend looked hot, like, really hot.

 

"H-hey." Sam stuttered, blushing like a virgin, and apparently Dean thought so too from his response.

 

"Isn't he just the cutest bride, Gabe? The perfect little wife." Dean snickered.

 

"Yup! My little Samikins is just the cutest, but I though you had my big bro in a white dress?" Gabriel replied easily, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist.

 

"I- uh- um. Shut up, asshat." Dean replied, stuttering and blushing.

 

"Smooth Dean, smooth." Sam cackled, dragging Gabe towards the door.

 

"Shut up and go on your date, bitch." The eldest boy said, turning to the kitchen."

  
"Jerk!" Sam yelled while being dragged  down the steps by a very enthusiastic Gabe.


	5. Day 5- First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, it's also two days late. I'm sorry.

It was a normal Friday evening at the Winchester household, pizza boxes everywhere, loud voices, and teens sitting around a table with dice and books everywhere. Charlie had previously said to them that she had gotten a new handbook and was smiling, which was rarely a good thing in this case.

The 5 of them had just entered a bar and had a choice of 3 types if pie, peach, cherry, or kumquat. Of course when Dean heard this he popped his head in and said that cherry was the best, not-so-secretly staring at Cas the whole time.

"Can we lock them in a closet together yet?" Gabe whined.

"I think we may have too, this is getting a bit sad." Sam replied, looking sympathetically at the two oblivious seniors.

"We'll plan it later tonight." The shorter boy replied with a nod, the serious look in his face causing Sam to burst into laughter.

"Something you want to share with the class?" Dean asked, obviously not happy with the distraction from staring at Cas.

"Why yes there is," Sam starts sarcastically, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "You see my boyfriend here is a very sweet, funny, and caring person that actually knows how to make me laugh." 

Gabe, who'd been looking at his lap throught Sam's little speech leaned up and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Sure know how to make a girl blush don't ya Sammy?" He said with his usual sarcastic tone, but with an underlying tone of affection added into it.

"If you guys are done yet I'd like the Kumquat pie." Garth said causing everyone to laugh, and no one to notice how Sam held up a hand to the cheek Gabe had kissed.


	6. Day 6- Wearing eachothers clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has warm flannels and Gabe forgot his sweater. That's it pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not edited and was written at 1a.m. I aplologize

Sam Winchester loved hoodies and flannels, even in summer you could find him wearing one. His favourite is a blue, light brown, and navy flannel with two pockets at the breast and bronze buttons that Dean got him on his 14th birthday.

Gabriel also had a love for hoodies and flannals, but he liked his to be at least 3 sizes larger than needed. He liked having the warm fabric falling far past his fingers and for the hen to be almost at his knees, he likes to think of them as portable hugs.

Sam and Gabe found out of each other's love of sweaters and flannels simply from looking at the other in the halls of the school when they were both too afraid to approach the other, but neither knew the extent if the small obsessions until they went to the others house. 

The first time Gabriel went in Sam's room he thought it was normal enough, blue walls, hardwood floor, a wooden table in the corner opposite the bed with a window in the middle, a few posters were here and there, and there was a sliding door with a mirror on it that his the closet. It had been summer and the AC was on full blast causing it to feel more like November inside, and with the knowledge of Gabriel's hatred of the cold Sam had his flannels cleaned do Gabe could wear one if needed. It turned out it was very much needed.

"Holy shit Sam, it's freezing in here! Did you adopt a penguin of something?" Gabriel had stated, pulling his arms into his T-shirt to keep warm.

"No, we didn't adopt a penguin. We just have a really strong AC" Sam replied simply, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the penguin comment. 

He'd opened his closet and turned to Gabe where he currently stood stunned by the amount of plaid one could own. 

"You can borrow one, if you want." Sam said softly, gently trying to break his boyfriend from his trance.

Gabriel, who was still to stunned to speak, nodded dumbly and walked over to the closet, his eyes filled with wonder. Reaching in he grabbed a green, black, and yellow flannel and quickly threw his arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around himself. With a sigh of contentment he finally turned to Sam and smiled.

"Can I keep this one?" He asked shyly, like a toddler asking to keep a stray cat. 

"Sure," Sam laughed "I have more than enough, but under one condition" He added, with a mock serious look on his face.

"Anything" Gabriel replied earnestly.

"You wear it to school on Monday, I like people knowing you’re mine." Sam almost growled, wrapping an arm around Gabe.

"Sure thing." The shorter boy complied, "I like people knowing in yours, but you're mine too. We're each other's." Gabriel whispered, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Maybe you should give me one if your sweaters." The brunet stated, wrapping his other arm around Gabriel and holding him close.

"Mmm, sure. Tomorrow, right now let's just stay like this." Gabriel muttered, eyes drooping.

Sam carefully walked the two of them towards the bed and laid down, pulling Gabe on top of him. Smiling when his boyfriend automatically cuddled closer, burying his nose into his neck. Sam smiled and breathed in the scent of Gabe, sugar, metal, and books, and fell asleep with the thoughts of his boyfriends smile, his laugh, and his crazy sweaters, and maybe even the thought of loving him.


End file.
